Idate and Play
by LovingNinja
Summary: Idate plays with his boyfriend. A little...rough. Harsh Lemon then fluff! Yaoi! WARNING: MATURE CONTENT! IdateXOC Slight mentions of AU world where Idate is a counselor in a boarding school: Akatsuki Academy!


**I own nothing of Naruto. This is a slight AU fiction where Morino Idate is a counselor for a boarding school, The Akatsuki Academy. I do own Viceroy.**

**WARNING: This fiction contains mature content. PLEASE note that it may be considered "hard" or "s&m".**

* * *

"All right, Idate," came the smooth soothing voice. A hand caressing the back of the young man's head, his usual ponytail gone as his hair played at his shoulders. "You're doing good, Babe, just go a bit faster."

There was a pause. At this time of night, Idate was with his lover. A somewhat older man by the name of Viceroy. A man with messy dark gray hair that had grown out to his chin, bangs to his brows. Hazel or sometimes golden eyes. He was a man into piercings, having three sapphire stud earrings on his right ear as well as a clasp on the cartilage, and two small golden hoop earrings on his left ear. Though, his most favorite part on his body, was his pelvic area where stretched across was his tattoo of a monocled cobra; which Idate was eye to eye with, currently. Or, at least he would be if not for the blindfold over his eyes. Yes, Idate seemed to have found a partner with a special…interest…though, Idate never complained, nor did he ever refuse, in fact, he found himself rather "entertained" by this sort of…play…as well.

Idate pulled back, his mouth releasing the erection of his boyfriend and he crumpled forward slightly. "Vice…" he sobbed, body trembling. "I can't anymore…"

"Ah, is it beginning to be too much?" the man smirked, his voice teasing. "Here I thought you could handle the toys a bit longer."

The toys. Young Idate, there was no way in his past he could have ever imagined himself the way he was now. His hands were cuffed behind his back, a short chain attached to the middle and at the other end, the bottom of a vibrator humming raucously from within him. And, the pièce de résistance was the lovely ring at the base of his own erection, completely halting any form of release he could ever wish for. The thought of what he must look like…it was so shameful…so humiliating…so…exhilarating…Idate's back arched, feeling pleasure just from the thought, he groaned and whined. "Ah ha! V-Vice!"

There was a chuckle, and Viceroy crouched. He grabbed Idate roughly by the roots atop his head, yanking back to fully expose the front of his neck. Viceroy slowly dragged his tongue up, from the center of the collarbone to even the underside of Idate's chin. He could feel the other quaking, and hear the lovely whimpers. He leaned back, examining the young man, his lover, and he chortled once more.

"Ida-chan~ You're always so beautiful when I can see you like this~ With your legs spread as if you're begging me to touch you, your nipples round and hard, your charming body arched and waiting for its climax. Ah, I think what I love most of all are all of the bruises I see. Up and down and all around, all over you're covered by my blessings. I think I want to give you another…" he trailed off. His eyes were caught by the blush upon Idate's cheeks, and his lips made way to under the right side of the younger's collarbone. He simply gave one suck to the salty flesh and Idate screamed. Viceroy pulled back once more, sneering, "Do you want to get fucked so badly?"

There was a loud whine, hitting several pitches as the voice quivered, "N-No…"

"Oh? Then, I guess I'll end this he-"

"No!"

"So, you do want to get fucked?"

Idate tried to nod, but couldn't from the hold the other had on his hair. His lips shivering, he replied, "Y…Ye…s…"

"All right, then," Viceroy released the younger's hair. "Turn around and show me your ass."

Idate was cautious is doing what he was told. He moved around awkwardly, almost clumsily, as he made sure not to move his hands too much. After turning, he slowly laid his chest down to the floor, his cheek rubbing against the rug, and his rear raised.

Viceroy cackled, "What a sight, Ida-chan. I think I should take a picture."

"No!" Idate cried. "P-Please…don't…"

"Why not? You look so delicious; I wonder how much I could get from one picture. I wonder how many would be willing to buy it."

"Vice!"

The older man did not reply. He simply unclipped the small chain that connected the toy with the handcuffs, throwing it atop his bed. He pressed the small switch to the back of the cuffs and discarded them as well. Almost instantly, Idate turned over and maladroitly enveloped Viceroy's torso. The gray haired male was caught by surprise. The repetitive murmur of his name, the desperate clinging… Viceroy sighed, petting his lover and placing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Idate," he whispered, "how do you want to do it?"

There was no response. So, Viceroy continued.

"You haven't gone numb, have you?" he queried, reaching down behind Idate to grab the end of the vibrator, and twisting it, forcing Idate to jolt and release a cry. "Looks like you're not. Good." He pulled the object out ever-so-slightly before pushing it back in, thrusting the toy inside of the younger, hearing the humming vary in tone as sobs did the same. "Hey, Ida-chan, let's call your brother."

Idate froze. He didn't look up, but he shook his head violently.

"You don't want to? I think it'd be fun. Let's tell your brother about us. Let's tell your brother about your favorite hobby, ne?"

"V-Vice…no…"

"We could hold the phone to your ass. Let him hear the vibrations and all the dirty sounds it makes inside of you."

"Ple-Please…don't…!"

"Then, tell me…" Viceroy slipped a hand underneath the counselor's chin, raising it despite the blindfold that hid those gorgeous eyes he so adored. "How do you want to do it?"

"I…" Idate's arms embraced Viceroy tighter. "I…just…"

"Just…?" Viceroy shoved the vibrator deeper, grinding it within Idate and tearing out a lusty moan.

"Want…to touch…you…"

There was a pause, silence. Without a word, Viceroy removed the vibrator from his boyfriend, tossing it to the side. He removed the cock-ring as well, and with just a few light pets Idate came with a pathetic whine right onto the plush carpet, his nails digging into Viceroy's flesh. Then, the blindfold was removed. "Idate," Viceroy stroked the younger's cheek. "You can open your eyes."

Almost hesitantly, Idate's eyes slowly revealed themselves. He blinked several times to get used to the slightly brighter darkness than he was subjected to previously, and then he rested his head against his lover's shoulder. "Vice…"

"Hold on, Ida-chan," he murmured. The younger was confused, but he had no say in suddenly being brought up to his feet, and even more so, having his right leg raised.

"H-Huh? Vice, wha-?" Confused and even scared, Idate held on tightly as his leg was being dangle over the other's elbow. It wasn't long after that he felt something slide into him once again. "Ah! V-Vice! S-Stop!"

"You said you wanted to touch me, right?" there was a slight grunt to his words as he pressed through, feeling the heat from the other embrace him. "What better way than being pressed together?"

Idate released a heavy sigh, brows furrowed as he buried his face into the crook of Viceroy's neck. Without warning he body was being barraged by the other's thrusts. From the very beginning they were harsh and fast, Idate tried to muffle his cries as he was being jostled about. His legs were quaking and his knee wanted to give in, but being held up, it was almost as if he was being sodomized in mid-air.

"How is it, Ida-chan?" Viceroy asked, his breathing rough as his used all of his might to stay standing. "Is this what you had in mind?"

Idate didn't, couldn't, say anything. Nothing but constant huffs of hot air escaped him as he was being bounced up and down. Viceroy picked him up a bit more, raising his already high leg a little higher so his knee was almost touching his shoulder. Idate had to stand on his tiptoes the best he could as Viceroy slithered his free hand to grab at his rear, pulling him closer, forcing an unimaginable amount of friction upon Idate's overstimulated erection.

"Hey, Ida-chan, you have to answer, or else I'll stop, kay?"

Idate's body was beginning to curl in on itself. His fingers dug into Viceroy, nails even deeper. "Vice…Vice…"

"Tell me, Idate."

"…s'good."

Viceroy ceased all movement, Idate's hips kept moving despite it, until they realized they couldn't do much by themselves with Viceroy's hand on them. "Hm? You're whispering."

"It's…" Idate's hips attempted to move, wiggling, searching for relief. "It's good~!" he whined, and just after dug his teeth into his lover's shoulder.

Throwing his head back, Viceroy hissed at the bite and started rolling his hips, but not thrusting. Bathing in the whimpers of the young counselor. "How good is it?"

A muffled reply was all that was heard, and if he really wanted to, Viceroy could have made it out. He was used to Idate's muffled words by now.

"I didn't hear you, Ida-chan," he started rocking his hips a bit faster, but still did not thrust, simply grinding himself against Idate's inner walls. "How good?"

Jaw trembling, Idate released Viceroy's shoulder and pulled himself up with as much strength he could muster. He whispered into his boyfriend's ear, "It's good. So, good, I don't want you…to stop…" His nails dug in even deeper, peeling flesh and making blood. The older male grit his teeth as a shiver ran up his spine. "Fuck me, Vice. Please…" he whined, almost sobbed as he began to pant. "Vice I need you so bad."

Viceroy was silent, he adjusted his neck to quickly nip at Iate's ear, and young man cried out, moaned as elder stepped forwards to the nearby bed. He dropped Idate onto his back, grabbed his ankles in a bruising grip and began thrusting once more. Idate's back arched almost in half, crimson nails digging into the white sheets below as Viceroy moved inside him, harsher and faster than earlier, almost animalistically. Viceroy leaned over, keeping his grip as he gnarled on one of Idate's nipples; going back and forth from lapping and kissing, to sucking and chewing. Idate bit his lip as he tried to reach down to own erected appendage, but he was frozen by that sinful voice, "Come from your ass, Babe. Come from your ass."

Quickly, that useless hand returned as a fist to be bitten, Idate showing no mercy as he half-screamed. He could feel it. He was on edge. So close. So close. Close. Close….! A light gasp slipped from his lips and fist as he met his second release that night, and as he rode out his orgasm, Viceroy met his.

* * *

"Hey, Ida-chan," Viceroy hummed, the two sitting in their tub, Idate in his lap as he rested against his broad chest, soaking in the beautiful warmth.

"Hm?" though responsive, the younger was still a bit tired from the playtime the two shared that evening. His eyes were closed and his breathing long and drawn out.

"Did I push you too rough? You're a little…lackluster here…" The gray haired man dipped his hand into the water, pulled it up with some water pooled in his cupped hand before slowly drizzling it onto Idate's chest. The younger purred in bliss.

"No, Vice~" he chuckled. "It wasn't _too_ rough. It was…great…"

"Just 'great'?" Viceroy rose a brow teasingly. Idate simply looked up at the man who was leaning over his shoulder to get a better look at his face. He leaned up, giving him a peck on the lips. The elder snickered, leaning back once more, "Maybe we should really call your brother next time. I think it sounds like fun."

"Don't be creepy," Idate drawled.

"Hm? Who was it that pounced on me at his office at the school? You know you like the thought of 'what if?'."

"I do not."

"_Ooohhhh_?" Viceroy slipped his hand into the water once more, and slithered between his love's thighs to feel the forming erection under water. "I think this is quite the lie detector. And. You. Are. Lying~"

Idate looked over his shoulder, he was exhausted…completely and utterly…but… He smirked, "Then _punish_ me."

* * *

**-The End**

**Please READ and REVIEW! Thank you!**

******~LovingNinja~**


End file.
